1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a system to print a security document, and more particularly, to a system to print a security document using an authentication of an administrator, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with the increasing development of the information age and technology, the amount of information to be processed is also rapidly increasing, as is the importance of information security. Specifically, the importance of information security in enterprises or offices dealing with new technology or know-how is greatly increasing in recent times.
In order to prevent a security document from being illegally copied by other users other than authenticated users, a conventional copy system copies the security document upon receiving authentication information. In such conventional systems, a user is authenticated by a general authentication method. For example, if the user enters his or her ID and password, the printing system determines whether the entered ID and password indicate a valid user. If it is determined that the user is a valid user, the conventional system allows the security document to be copied.
Also, there is another conventional method for copying the security document using a watermark. If the security document that includes the watermark is illegally copied, the conventional system controls a specific character (e.g., “COPY” or “COPIED”) to be shown as a white blank on the illegally-copied document, so that the user can recognize that the corresponding document is an illegally-copied document, and prevents the security document from being illegally copied.
Before performing the authentication process, a conventional method for printing the security document must typically pre-perform the process for receiving the authentication authority from the security administrator. Thus, the security procedure becomes complicated.
Also, in conventional systems, the user must typically copy the security document after receiving authentication information associated with the security document, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.